Little Bundle of Trouble
by Fioleefan
Summary: When Marshall Lee finds a baby on his door step, he seeks the help of Fionna to deal with it. He gets roped into finding the baby's mom and what the two uncover is more troubling than they could imagine. -Colab. with NOTALIVEZOMBIE
1. Chapter 1

Little bundle of trouble- Ch1

It was a cool evening in the grasslands of Aaa and the young adventuress Fionna was in her tree fort home on the phone with her sister Cake, who was in the crystal dimension. The cat was on vacation with her boyfriend and his parents. "Yes, Cake everything is fine." Fionna chuckled

"I'm just saying… I am just a phone call away. One call and I'll be there before you can say 'sweet babies'" Cake's voice came from the receiver

"I know you will." Fionna said with a smile

"Okay. Go and get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow night to say goodnight. Okay?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Cake. Say hi to Mo-chro and his parents for me."

"Sure, baby. Love you."

"Bye." Fionna put the phone down and yawned. It had been a long day of rescuing princes, and harder with out Cake. She was actually tired and decided to go to bed. Fionna was just getting comfortable in her bed, when she heard the exited knocking on her door. "Aw man" She whined throwing the covers off of herself she got off the bed and walked downstairs to open the front door, to her surprise it was none other than the vampire king himself "Marshall Lee? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Fi, you got to help me I have a huge problem!" He exclaimed,

"Sure Marshall what can I do to help?" She asked confused and worried now, she then noticed he was carrying something small and moving in his arms.

"Well for starters, what do you know about child care?" He asked as he showed her the small baby in his arms.  
Fionna's eyes widened in shock "Marshall Lee where did you get this?"  
"I-I don't know where he came from. Someone knocked on my door and when I opened it… here he was." Fionna moved from the door and let him float in  
"What are you going to do with it?" Fionna asked as Marshall put the baby on the couch.  
"I don't know!" He exclaimed, "I brought it to you and Cake. Cake's good with kids"  
"Cake isn't here." Fionna bit her lip and looked at baby  
"What? Where is she?"  
"She's in the crystal dimension…. Marshall Lee, this baby… what is it?"  
Marshall looked at the child on the couch and shrugged then looked back to Fionna "Well can't you call her up? We really could use her help here!"  
"No! I cant do that, its been a long time since she had some real quality time with Mo-chro."  
The baby cooed, both Fionna and Marshall looked over to the baby on the couch. It was squishy and wearing only a diaper. It was wrapped in a brown blanket that matched its brown wolf hat. His eyes, olive green, stared back curiously.  
"I don't know… I don't see anything distinguishable about him… and his scent isn't familiar."  
"Is…is he a hyooman?" Fionna mumbled  
"He doesn't smell like fish." Marshall said walking over to the babe. His hand reached out and grabbed one of the wolf ears on his hat "I can check."  
"No!" Fionna exclaimed. "Let's… lets not." Marshall looked at her questioningly.  
"Well then what? I can't go around with a baby. That's not good for my image."  
"We need to find his mother." Fionna sighed  
"What? But that's gonna be so much work." Marshall Lee whined  
"Marshall Lee, look at him." Fionna said softly.  
When Marshall Lee looked at the child, he saw it was sitting up now, a corner of the blanket in his hand and his other hand's thumb in his mouth. When the baby realized the attention was on him he took the thumb out of his mouth and smiled wide. His only two front teeth grinned back at the vampire and human. "So?" Marshall Lee shrugged, trying to hide the fact what he thought- the little squishy thing was just adorable.  
"So… we need to help him."  
"What's this 'we' you keep mentioning?" He huffed  
"The baby was left at your house. Maybe for a reason." Fionna pointed out.  
"Whatever. What do you want to do? Call Cake, like I said we should do?"  
"I already told you no… Let's go see PG." She sighed  
"Now?" Marshall asked with an eyebrow raised  
"Yes now."  
"It's like ten. Gum butt is asleep by now." He smirked  
"Then we'll just have to wake him up." Fionna said as she walked over to the couch.  
"He's probably going to be all bitchy that we woke him up from his beauty sleep!" Marshall said with a smirk, Fionna had to suppress her own laughter and gave Marshall a punch in the arm "Oh stop it."  
Her heart stuttered as she touched the baby's delicate skin. She caressed his cheek and smiled back as the baby smiled at him. She picked him up in her arms and walked upstairs with him. She felt awkward holding the baby, it was smiling at her starring directly at her. She walked into her room and placed him on her bed as she looked through her clothes for something to dress the baby in, making sure to take quick glances at him but making sure not to look directly into his eyes. She felt like she couldnt but in reality she knew she was afraid too, she kept going over the same few things in her mind...  
"Is he human or Hyooman?"  
"If he is human where did he come from and are there others?"  
After a while of keeping Marshall Lee waiting Fionna came back down dressed in her usual attire and the baby wearing a, too big for him, yellow sweater. She wrapped him up again in the brown blanket and held him in her arms. "Did you cheek to see what it was?"  
"No." Fionna mumbled as she walked towards the door.  
The two began to walk under the darkened sky, towards the candy Kingdome. The baby yawned in Fionna's arms and she looked down to see it cuddling in her arms. "What are we going to call him?"  
"Huh?" Fionna looked up to the vampire  
He smiled at her and chuckled, she was really enjoying the baby's comfort "What are we going to call him? We can't just keep saying 'he' 'him' or 'it'." He smirked  
"Umm… how about… Josh… or Aidan, or Scott?"  
"Scott?" Marshall Lee smirked  
"Yeah… it's a cute name."  
"Whatever." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes "Not like I was thinking 'Slash' or 'Dio' or 'Ozzy' would have been a good name."  
"Ozzy? What kind of name is that?" Marshall just laughed at the comment "Nevermind, lets just go wake gumbutt up."  
And so they where off to the candy Kingdome to wake up the sweet ruler and ask for his help.

A/A/N

Yay! New AT story! This is a collab between me and Notalivezombie. Yay. My very first collab. I hope you guys enjoy this. I think its going to be awesome and cool. Till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

"Are you really naming him Scott?" Marshall Lee asked mockingly

"I don't know…Better than naming him Ozzy." Fionna stuck out her tongue

"Whatever. I've been thinking about the mother, what kind of mother just abandons her baby on some dudes doorstep?" Marshall Lee asked as floated by Fionna

"A woman who was under a lot of pressure probably." Fionna said looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. It cuddled into her warmly

"So much pressure that she leaves her baby at the house of the vampire king? I could've eaten him." Marshall said emotionless

"But you didn't." Fionna said looking back at him, "You wouldn't."

Marshall Lee turned away from her smile. "I could've." He floated ahead silent for the rest of the walk.

As they entered the sleeping candy Kingdome, they were silent. It wasn't until they reached the sugary fortress that Fionna began to knock loudly. Loudly enough that she woke up the baby. He looked at her curiously- but not afraid. Apparently used to loud noises. Prince Gumball himself, looking tired as someone who hadn't slept in days, opened the door. He frowned at the sight of them. "What in glob's name are you doing here? Its ten thirty at night!" He said irritated "You have no idea how long I've been working in my lab and I finally got to sleep tonight and you interrupt me by-" Gumball was cut off by the baby's laughter that drew everyone's attention. (C'mon, if you see a yelling pink guy, you'd laugh too.) Fionna opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted as Gumball yelled, "What in the name of glob is that?" The candy prince looked up to see Marshall Lee floating behind the human, silent. "Is…Is this yours?" He asked softer and with a look of horror. Before they could respond, he became enraged again "IS this yours?"

"Gumball, please-" the human tried to explain but she got cut off again

"What were you thinking? You're only 16! And Marshall Lee, you're over 1000! You should've been more careful! You should've done nothing at all! I can't believe I didn't notice this! Glob! Does Cake know about-?" Marshall Lee cut off the prince putting his hand over his mouth. He tried to pry him off, to no avail.

Fionna then took the chance to explain what happened. "Marshall Lee found him on his door step. We're looking for his mother. No, he's not ours. And you're not telling Cake. She'll come back and go crazy over this. I want her to enjoy sometime with Mo-chro and to show her I can handle stuff like this."

Gumball sighed, "Come in." He moved from the door way and let the three in.

"Is something wrong, I heard screaming!" Peppermint maid ran into the living room as the four settle down. "Oh!" She said upon sight of the baby "Is he yours miss Fionna?"

Fionna just sighed, "Can we just go to the den?" Fionna said a bit irritated.

"Peppermint, could you please be a dear and get us some tea?" Gumball sighed, "I think I need it." The maid nodded and left them. Gumball sat on the couch, closed his robe tighter (He didn't want his pink berries to show), and looked across from him at Marshall Lee on the corner of his couch with Fionna and the baby in her lap.

"She wants to find his mom." Marshall Lee said putting it all on Fionna

"And I agree." Gumball said as Peppermint brought in his tea. She served them all.

"You do?" Marshall Lee asked

"Yes. We can help his mother." Gumball said, "Something terrible must have happened for her to just give away her baby."

"That's what I said!" Fionna smiled, upon her smile the baby giggled. The attention was on him again

"Marshall Lee, I am aware that you can pick up scents." Gumball said sipping his tea "Of course." Marshall Lee sighed

"Very well. You and Fionna get right to it. Meanwhile, Fionna, I believe the child should stay here with me, he will be safe here."

"NO! I mean no. That's alright PG I have no problem taking him with me while we look for his parents." Fionna laughed uneasily

"That's the point Fionna he is to young to be taken out adventuring, it's too dangerous. Lets face it you won't be able to protect him during a fight."

"What. Was. That?" PG shrunk back a bit as Fionna advanced "I am SO capable of taking care of this child and myself! I have saved you from Ice Queen countless times! Not to mention the time you injured your leg and I had to fend off the ice queen and carry you out of here palace at the same time!"

"Fionna, please I didn't mean to offend you-"

"No! I know what you meant exactly! You know what PG me and Marshy can handle this ourselves" She stomps off carrying the baby.

Marshall just looked at Fionna walk away then back to PG "Smooth Move Gum butt!" He teased,

"You know I didn't mean it like that, right?" Gumball sighed

"Yeah I got ya; just you know, she is hard headed."

"Look, just take care of her and the baby alright?"

"No I was gonna have him as a snack" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"I wouldn't put it past you," He said with a smirk

Marshall just looks at him with a curious face "Did you just make a joke?"

Gumball chuckled "I'll get peppermint maid to get you some diapers and baby things from our old nursery."

Gumball rose and walked towards the direction peppermint maid left in. A few minutes later, he came back with a diaper bag. "Man…" Marshall Lee whined, as he slung the strap of the diaper bag over his shoulder. "This is so not good for my image." When he looked up at Gumball, the smirk left his face

"Just be careful, okay? I saw by the way she was holding the baby that this is really important to her." Marshall nodded and floated out of the castle with PG behind him to close the door. He was not surprised to see Fionna had not waited for him. He sighed and began to float towards her house.

X

When Marshall Lee entered the house, he found Fionna going on, yelling, and pacing back and forth. The baby was uneasy as well, sitting on the couch watching Fionna. "That…jerk! How dare he think I'm not capable of this! I saved him!"

"Hey, you wanted to go see him." Marshall Lee smirked

"Oh and I regret it!" Fionna exclaimed pointing a finger at Marshall

"And you went off on him." He laughed floating towards the couch.

He sat next to the baby who was frowning. "I was mad." Fionna said sighing. "He just got me so mad!" Fionna exclaimed and at that moment, the baby began to cry. "Oh, no. Marshall Lee, what did you do?" She ran over and picked up the baby

"Me?" Marshall Lee pointed to himself "I didn't even touch the thing!" Marshall Lee exclaimed angrily as he floated to the opposite side

"Maybe, he's hungry." Fionna said taking the bag from the couch. She looked through it and found some powdered milk. "I'll be back." She ran into the kitchen placing the baby into Marshall's hands. The baby kept crying.

"Shut up!" Marshall Lee yelled at it, keeping it at arms length unsure what to do.

"I think I got it!" Fionna said rushing to the baby and snatching it from Marshall. When she tried to give him the bottle, he looked away. "What is it baby? What do you need?" Fionna asked freaking out

"Call Cake!" Marshall Lee yelled

"No!" Fionna protested, "I got this." She picked up the baby and took the bag. She gulped and left the room. Marshall Lee waited curiously in the living room. When Fionna came back, she was holding a diaper and the baby was still crying

"Well?"

"I changed him…" She mumbled shaking her disgust off and hold down some bile "But he's still crying."

"Maybe he's tired." Marshall Lee offered taking the baby from her arms. He floated over to the couch, the baby at arms length and placed it on the couch. He began to strum his bass lightly. The baby was still crying. "What's wrong with you?" Marshall Lee asked angrily, offended the thing didn't like his music

"Here." Fionna said as she walked over and cuddled the baby. With one hand, she reached into her pack and pulled out her dad's music box. "Crank it." Fionna said as she sat on the couch and rocked the baby. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and began to crank the box, he floated besides Fionna. Fionna began to sing the gentle lullaby. She looked down to see the baby dozing off just as Marshall Lee stopped due to his own eyes slowly closing. Fionna herself felt her eyes droop.

Fionna was the first to awake. Used to waking up early with Cake she was the first to awaken. When Fionna opened her eyes, she saw that she was rested against Marshall Lee, his arm around her and the baby cradled by them both. It was a comfortable position and if it wasn't for the fact that Marshall Lee's own eyes were starting to open she wouldn't have moved. "Umm…" He said when his eyes opened and her's where right there. "Morning."

"Morning." Fionna mumbled as she quickly got up. She began to walk towards the stairs, hiding her blushing face.

"Don't… don't take too long. We better head out soon… before night catches us and this thing starts to cry again." as he looked down into the babies eyes and whispered "You... you know that was just an accident right?" the baby began to giggle.

A/A/N

Yay! Another chapter. This colab with Notalivezombie. I used some the ideas of an awesome review and stuff. So, enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

As she was coming, downstairs the phone rang. Fionna quickly dashed and picked it up; it was most like ly Cake. She took the phone to the kitchen were she privately talked to Cake, couldn't let her find out there was a baby in the house. "Hello?" Fionna asked trying to keep her voice as guilt-free as possible.

"Hey, baby." Cake said, stomping could be heard behind her. Cake giggled, as she understood a joke. "Baby, sorry I forgot to call. I got entertained with some stuff over here. But is everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Its fine, last night Marshall Lee came over and he played a lullaby. I was out like a light." Fionna said. Well, that was true.

"Oh that nice sweetness. What are you doing today? If you're too bored I can come home early." Cake said

"No!" She laughed nervously "I mean, no. I'll be fine. I'm planning to go over to Marshall's house and do junk. We're going adventuring." Well that was true too.

"Ohhhh." Cake implied "Don't have too much fun." She laughed

"Cake, what are-" And then she got it, her face turning tomato red. "What? Cake no!" She sighed, "We're just-"

Stomping interrupted Fionna "Oh, I better go baby. We're going shopping." Cake sounded so gleeful it made Fionna glad she hadn't interrupted her vacation.

"Okay." She sighed happily "Have fun."

"You too. I'll call you later." Cake said

"Actually Cake, I'll call you." Fionna said "In case I end up camping out somewhere with Marsh. I don't want you to worry."

"Okay. Have fun baby." Cake said and the phone line went flat.

"That…was hard." Fionna sighed as she came back down the stairs.

Fionna, Marshall, and baby Scott headed out the front door of the tree fort towards Marshall Lee's cave house in hopes of finding some clues as to where Scott's mother went. "Alright Marshall, show me exactly where you found Scott." She said gesturing to the font of his house. Marshall flew over to his front porch and pointed directly down in front of his door.

"This is where I found him, which is weird that the mom disappeared so fast since I was in my living room playing my axe bass."

"Hmmm..." Fionna rubbed her chin and examined the area, and then an idea popped into her head "Alright what if we recreate the scene!"

"Wha?" Marshall asked not following

"Look I pretend to put Scott on the porch and ring the bell and see how fast I can run before you open the door." She said as she handed him the baby

"Wait what you are doing!" He asked pushing the baby back into her arms

Fionna looked at him "Well we just can't leave him out here take him inside and put him on the couch while we set up!"

So Marshall did as he was told, he closed his front door place Scott on the couch and waited for Fionna to ring the bell. Shortly after Marshall had put Scott on the couch had the bell rang and Marshall floated casually to the door, opening it he saw Fionna trying to run away as fast as she could, they tried this five more times, each time Marshall could see Fionna running. She tried to hide on the side of the house or underneath the porch but that theory was put down since Marshall could smell her wherever she hid "Wait, each time I hide you said you could smell me right?"

"Yeah, why?" Marshall Lee asked. Fionna went deep into thought how could the mother have gotten away so fast as to not have her scent picked up by Marshall. She walked over to the little pond of water near the porch, and then it hit her!

"Lets try this one more time!" She said with a smile on her face

"Are you sure?" He said looking a bit bored

"Trust me I think I figured it out!" She said still beaming with enthusiasm

"Alright..." He mumbled as he floated back inside

Marshall heard the doorbell ring and opened the door "Alright, Fi I see-... where'd you go?" It was odd he couldn't see or pick up her scent at all. It was as if she just vanished into thin air, he floated around the house and even looked under the porch "Alright Fi, where did you go?" Finally, he heard a splash from the pond and looked over to see Fionna take in a huge breath of air

"Figured it out!" Fionna yelled and walked back to his porch wringing her bunny ears of the water.

"Alright so we know how she evaded me, but now where did she go?" he asked

"When I was down there I found this!" She held up a small dagger

"It's just a dagger..." Marshall said nonchalantly  
"Yes... but look it's a goblin dagger!" She replied, "It's our first clue."

"Awesome Fi!" He said as he took the dagger and looked it over more

Something wasn't sitting right with Fionna; they found the first solid clue to finding Scott's... SCOTT! Alarms went off in her head this entire time neither one of them had heard a peep out of the baby! Fionna grabbed Marshall's shirt collar "Marshall LEE! WHERE'S THE BABY!" She asked literally yelling in his face; Marshall's face was completely blank since the last time he saw the baby was when they started... an hour ago on the couch where he put him.

"Uh." Was all Marshall said as he and Fionna bolted inside the house.

"He's not here!" She yelled starting to panic "Where is he? WHERE IS HE?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Wait I got it!" Marshall took a deep breath and smelled the air for the baby "The scent is strong he has to be close!" Fionna was freaking out as she flipped over the coffee table looking for Scott. That's when the both heard the baby cooing in the kitchen. Fionna jumped through the little window and rolled onto the floor, there she saw Scott playing with Schwalb.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled at the baby who only cocked his head to the side and smiled petting the zombie cat.

"He's playing with Schwalb… See he's fine." Marshall Lee smirked

"Okay… yeah." She smiled "Let's get back to finding his mother…" She said walking over to his table and sitting on one of the chairs. "We should go to the goblin Kingdome. The insignia on the dagger is familiar. I'm sure we can find out more there."

Marshall looked back at Scott who pulled on his cat's tail "As long as we take him back soon." He said picking the baby up before; Schwalb had the chance to scratch at him. "Who ever made up the saying babies are little bundles of joy, was drinking from the elder toad's juice." Marshall Lee said as Scott pulled his hair playfully.

Fionna laughed lightly taking the baby from his hands "Marshy doesn't like it when you play with his hair." Fionna said as she smiled at Scott. Her curiosity was eating at her…but she couldn't handle the answer.

"We're gonna have a talk about that 'Marshy' thing." Marshall Lee smirked as he floated to get his bass, Fionna and Scott in tow.

"You didn't say anything before." Fionna mused, feigning interest in poking the giggling child.

"Because you were being a bad-ass and yelling at Gum wad." Marshall Lee defended as he opened the door waiting for her to exit first.

"Uh-huh….yeah, yeah." Fionna rolled her eyes and exited the house walking towards the cave entrance.

"Yeah, yeah." Marshall Lee mocked her voice grabbing his umbrella.

A/N

From Fioleefan: Thank you for all the reviews you guys rock! Sorry it took a while to update, see what had happen was…writers block mixed with laziness. Forgive me. Anywhoo… work for the next chappie will commence… soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Bundle- Ch4

As the trio exited the cave into the grassy fields, they begun their long trek towards the goblin kingdom. As they made their way, Fionna is oddly quiet, to quiet for Marshall's taste. Not very discreetly, the vampire peeked over to see Fionna lost in deep thought while staring at the baby.

"Hey Fi…" Marshall Lee said which startled Fionna "If you really want to know what he is, just take a look."

The adventuress stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the smiling baby "It would be so simple to just pull this little wolf hat off and see what he is, is he a human or a hyooman? I don't think I can take it if he isn't." She thought to herself, eyes slightly closing as she resisted the urge to snuggle the baby.

"Fi? Fi... FIONNA!" That was the second time Marshall Lee had to snap Fionna out of her trance induced by the infant. "Wow dude, this really has you worked up." Marshall said

Fionna let out a sigh "Yeah man, its just...you don't know what its like to be the only one of your kind. Then to find Scott and realize that... I may not be alone, it's really more than my brain can take." She looked at the vampire for half a second before looking back to the child. "If I pull this off right now, and he's a hyooman, I really think it would break me…" Marshall just floated there, thinking about what Fionna had said "You'll know sooner or later… we will find out what he is…" He saw his words didn't help as her expression remained the same. "…and to be honest I doubt it will break you, I mean you have taken on the Lich, My Ex Ashley, My mom and the Ice Queen and always came out on top. You're going to be fine Fi."

She only continued to stare at the baby "... but… I'll be alone again" she said in a whisper.

"Fi, you're anything but alone!" He exclaimed landing, his feet touching the ground. "You may not be with other humans but you're with others that care for you! Now come on stop being all mopey and making me play 'Mr. Nice guy'!"

Still staring at the baby who was now resting peacefully in her arms, Fionna looked up and smiled slightly "You're right Marshy"

He smirked "I thought I said not to call me that!"

She only shushed him and replied "You're gonna wake the baby like that... Marshy." She said the last part with a satisfied smile. Marshall only rolled his eyes and continued floating towards the goblin Kingdome.

After entering the Goblin Kingdome, they headed straight for the black smiths shop to identify the dagger Fionna had found. The goblin town was anything but different. Some charred buildings and under construction signs were around and a few of the goblins wore bandages from deep tissue burn, but it was still the same orderly town. As they entered the shop, clanging of metal on metal could've been heard, the heat from the fires could've been felt and the steam of freshly forged metal cooling in water could've been seen rising. Fionna's eyes grew wide as she scoped out all the brand new fresh made adventuring gear, noticing this Marshall quickly snapped his fingers in front of her face "Alright, you already zoned out on me twice today. We don't need a third time!" He smirked.

Fionna blushed a little in embarrassment as her hand went to the back of her bunny hat, she grinned sheepishly, holding Scott with her other arm. She silently admired the gear taking mental notes on what she wanted and what Cake would like, for later shopping of course. Marshall Lee lead them deeper into the store passing all types of armor and weapons until they saw two goblins, who were responsible for all the noise in the shop. One goblin was just as tall as Fionna but was really lanky and was having trouble keeping up with the smaller goblin who was incredible stocky and was hammering away at a very hot piece of metal, probably a new sword from the looks of it. "Excuse me." Fionna said politely to the goblins, which didn't seem to notice her presence in the room "Um... excuse me!" She said a bit louder this time, one hand at her hip. She was getting irritated; lucky for them she had Scott in her arm. Still they paid her no attention. That is until Marshall Lee brought his fingers up to his mouth and blew an ear-piercing whistle of course.

Both goblins dropped their hammers to cover their ears, baby Scott quickly began to cry, from being rudely woken up from his nap. Fionna desperately tried to settle down Scott while Marshall Lee pulled out the dagger, approaching the goblins and showing it to the goblin smiths. The smaller one takes it and looks at it "Yeah, what about it? Just some... wait a minute... this is… ancient… A ceremonial goblin friendship dagger!"

Marshall Lee just looked at him dumbfounded "A wha?" was all that he could say.

"These ceremonial daggers were given as a sign of peace to villages the goblin nomads passed by when looking for a new home." The lanky goblin said quickly taking the dagger in his own palms in admiration

"Wait? Why give a dagger? Isn't that more of a sign of war?" asked Fionna as she finally calmed down the baby.

"Well to some, yes. It also didn't help that they sent warriors in full battle paint to deliver these… Many goblins were lost on those peace walks." The goblin looked solemnly at the dagger for a minute. Perking back up, he handed it back over to Marshall. "Well its nice and all but what do you want me to do about it."

"Well-" Marshall Lee began but was cut off as a small female goblin came barging through the front door.

"Where is she!" She asked in an imperial tone

"Uh-oh" said Fionna

"Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh Fionna?" Marshall asked as the little goblin's ears perk up as she ran right up to Fionna and gave her a hug "Oh! Queen Fionna we finally found you!"

"QUEEN!" Marshall blurted out.

The little goblin looked over at marshal and introduced herself "I'm Gummie, the royal goblin chief of staff, to queen Fionna!"

"Yeah I heard you but I'm still trying to figure out this whole queen thing you keep saying!" He said.

"Oh its real simple, you see she beat Xegrettia and became queen so we wouldn't break out into riots." She said as she looked back at Fionna "With queen Fionna we entered into an era of peace, well that was until we found out she disappeared and whisper Dana was in her place."

"So... what the Kingdome fell into chaos without her?" Marshal asked

"Oh no, we in the castle kept it secret. But we kept scouts out looking for her in the city incase she ever showed up again, now we can take her back to the castle and treat her like the queen she is!"

"Uh... Gummie" Fionna was cut off as Gummie clapped her hands and four goblins came in and lifted her up and carried her out of the black smiths shop. "Uh, Gummie!"

"Yo man, you can't take her." Marshall Lee said following

"Of course we can. She is our queen and we must treat her as such." The small goblin said as she followed the entourage out of the shop, Marshall Lee on her heels.

"We're on a quest. I need Fionna." He said frowning, he was really not trying to just go and scoop up Fionna in front of her 'subjects' and cause them all to go into chaos… Well, not just yet.

"I'm sorry! Queen Fionna must stay here." Gummie said as she exited the shop, followed by the vampire. "And that is fin-" She stopped short as she saw the goblins running around, some on fire and Fionna at the center of town, Scott in one arm and her sword in the other.

"Fionna, what the fluff is going on?" Marshall Lee asked as his gaze drifted to the large flame monster in front of the bunny capped warrior. "Flame Prince?" He asked confused.

A/N

?


End file.
